Picture Perfect
by Angel of Saturn
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in college already, with the reputation of the best couple on campus, but they *still* haven't gotten together. It may take a trivial college dance to convince *them* of that...A very Sappy/corny fic! ^_^; R+R, please!


Hey minna! Sorrie for not finishing "Dreams," but I've been working on this for a while, even before "Dreams." It took me a LONG time to find the lyrics for this…but when I first heard this on z100's Interactive 9 at 9, I immediately thought: S+S! It's pretty good for them…and it's pretty…scary, almost, that I thought of them so quickly when I heard this song. It's better if you're listening to the song when reading the lyrics, though…as always, the lyrics alone never sound all that great because of the format they're in. Anyway… Major thanks to my friend, Jenny-onee-chan, who gave me the site to find the lyrics after searching for about 5 hours straight. More thanks to Angela Via and co. for writing and singing the song to inspire me. Lastly, MUCHO thanks to CLAMP for creating Sakura-tachi in the first place! ^^ Also thanks to my friends Jenny-onee-chan and Alecto-chan, and my cousin (whom I will call Pekkle. Why? That's for me to know. ^^) who proof read this. =) Also, BIGGIE thanks to Kix-chan, who also proof-read it and gave me her C&C. Great artist she is, too, and she's posting my fanfics! Wai~! Domo arigatou! ^___^ I just realized something. I think that because I've read so many Sailor Moon fanfics, a lot of my own ideas sort of match theirs. Ehehe…I guess great minds think alike! Although my mind isn't great…which is why it's going to be left to science after I die…'cause the scientists are the ones that have the microscopes to find it. O.o; Anyway, I'll state in the future in any of my fics if they are taken from SM fanfics ideas. If it *really* follows a SM fanfic plot, then I'll ask the author of that fic for permission, so it's not plagiarism. Besides, I don't think *anyone* would want their ideas stolen without permission…hint, hint! Not that anyone would want to steal my ideas, but still. Then I'll put my thanks in the fic and stuff…and then ask all you people to read their fanfic after reading mine and flood their inboxes with tons of e-mail! ^^; Anyway…now that I've wasted, oh, 3 minutes of your life… Disclaimers: The song and lyrics of Picture Perfect do not belong to me, and Angela Via sang this song. CLAMP created the characters, not me. I'm broke and in DESPERATE need of more volumes of the manga! I don't have a single one…;_; of course, that means more money…and I don't get allowance… Major sappiness and mush ahead. I mean *major* sappiness. I can't believe it was so sappy…O.o;; You have been warned! As Shi Lin said in her own fanfic "Love Reflection", "Just a note before you continue-this is PURE Sakura-and-Syaoran mush. Mush mush mush! Any diabetics have been duly warned..." Be warned of the WAFF. (ehehe…WAFF may or may not be something Shi Lin or someone made up. I think it means Warm And Fuzzy Feeling…correct me if I'm wrong!) Either the WAFF or the absolute disgust at how corny/sappy/stupid/etc. it was. ^^; MAJOR corny-ness warning too. Makes me feel repulsed at times…There's more corny-ness than sappiness…argh. Sappy, I can take. Corny? X_x Another warning. May have spoilers…^_~ Some of them may not make sense if you don't really know the series, like Eriol and such, but it doesn't really matter, I think. If you don't know who Yukito actually is, I suggest you may not want to read this because you'll find out what he actually is. There's mild cursing, but not much, maybe once or twice and only mild bad words, like the words "slut" and "crap". Like I said, not much, and not very serious. The worst is "b*tch." ^^; Also, some of the stories in-between the lyrics don't happen right after another. I hope you'll be able to tell when are after another and such. You'll see. ^^; **Picture Perfect** A Card Captor Sakura fanfiction/one-shot By: Angel Of Saturn (e-mail: AngelOfSaturn3@aol.com) Key ~ … ~ stands for thoughts or even flash-backs *…* stand for emphasis on words, but in ANs they sometimes stand for actions Words in CAPS are either shouting or emphasis, and sometimes both ------- stand for scene changes (…) stand for authors notes, or what I have to say or explain. * next to a Japanese word means that the meaning is found at the end of the fanfic, before the ANs 

_All of this time Guess I must have been blind Not to see you and me We're picture perfect_

"Li-kun! Matte!*" The girl-woman, really-with long auburn hair ran up to a guy with dark brown hair. "Here," she said happily. She held up two thick books. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" She grinned. "Don't you remember? The science project! I finally found the books for it! Now we can finally finish it. Meet at your house?" "Aa…*" "Sa*, these are for you! I already took some notes from it. Now all we have to do is finish the project." "Arigato…*" He blushed as their hands touched for the briefest seconds as the books were passed over. "Come on! We're going to be late, and you *know* how much Hino-sensei* hates lateness…" Tugging on his arm, she sped off to class. 

_Now baby we've been friends For such a long, long time We've been through lessons and we've been through cries But lately have you seen The way my tongue gets tied  
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes_

  
"Li-kun?" Startled, he turned. "Sakura?" He blushed slightly even as he said her name and cursed at himself. "What are you doing here?" "Ano*…my friends are sort of making fun at me about something…I mean, it's just joking around and such…but I feel embarrassed by it, and I know you won't make fun of me…so…can I eat lunch with you?" "Sure. What were they joking about?" It was Sakura's turn to blush. "No-nothing…"she stammered. Her face still hot, she sat down next to him, leaning against the tree as she unwrapped her lunch. Of course she wasn't going to tell him about their jokes, especially when it was being made about them… 

~"Really, Sakura," her friend Lan Mizuno chided, "you should know by now that you and Syaoran-kun make the most perfect couple on the campus! Why don't you two get together?" "Yeah," Celia Aiko chimed, "It would save a lot of broken hearts!" "N-no way!" Sakura tried to laugh it off nervously. "We're only friends!" "That's true…" Chiharu started. "Chiharu-chan! Arigato! I knew I could count on you! Oh, you're the *only* one here that doesn't think that Li-kun and I would make a good couple…" "Ano…" Chiharu said, smiling whimsically. "I was just about to say, 'But it always starts out like that, and then they become more than friends…'" Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Not you too, Chiharu-chan! Stop it already!" "Well, it's *true*…Yamazaki-kun and I were 'only friends' at first, and you and Li-kun have been friends for as long as we have!" Sakura whipped her head up, eyes flashing with frustration. "Fine!" She gathered up her lunch and schoolbag and stood up. "Fine!" she repeated. "If you're going to keep making fun of me like that everyday," and here her friends' eyes shone with obvious intent, "I'm leaving!" Without waiting for a reply, she stomped off in a huff. Celia, Lan, and Chiharu turned to each other and smiled. "Hey! Guess where's she's going!" Anjera Akarino announced as she sat down beside them. Their grins grew wider, and they all chorused, "To her future boyfriend!" and collapsed into a fit of giggles. "We're gonna make them into a couple, even if it's the last thing we do!"~

"Daijobu desu ka?*" "Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and belatedly, noticed guiltily that she hadn't eaten anything. She turned slightly to see Syaoran gazing at her, concerned. "You haven't touched a thing. What's wrong?" "Ah! Nothing…eheheh…" Sakura laughed nervously and started to poke at her food halfheartedly. "Ne*…Li-kun…" "Nanda?*" "Do you remember the time when Eriol came?" "…Aa…" "I still remember the time I was sick with that fever…and how you were worried about that jacket. Was that jacket Eriol-kun's?" "Hai*," he said gruffly. She smiled at him, food forgotten. "Arigato." "?" "For worrying about me. For all the times you saved me, and for all the times we had together. I'll cherish these memories forever. I…I don't think I could've made it without you." 

_It's because of the way I'm feelin' It's somethin' I never dreamed And our love has a different meaning It took so long to reveal but now I know it (Chorus) All of this time, guess I must have been blind Not to see you and me we're picture perfect I should be yours, baby you should be mine Meant to be, can't you see We're picture perfect I'll be yours, be mine We're picture perfect Forever picture perfect_

Sakura fairly ran to Syaoran's apartment. He had moved away from his family to another part of the town, and it so happened that it was near Sakura's apartment. She knocked on his door anxiously, praying that he would be home. "Who's there?" came a muffled voice. "Li-kun? Sakura desu!" There was the sound of something heavy falling on the floor, a curse, then footsteps. The door creaked open to reveal Syaoran, who had apparently just gotten home himself, and had dropped his schoolbag on his foot. Sakura couldn't suppress a laugh as he limped slightly away from the door to let her in. Outside, Chiharu sighed happily and stopped the camcorder. She took out the tape and smiled at it. "This is for you, Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran's apartment was pretty big and organized. It was bigger than her own apartment, and she couldn't help but sigh longingly. "What?" "Hm…?" "Why are you sighing?" "Your apartment is much more bigger than mine…Aren't you lonely?" "Huh?" "Gomen nasai*…demo*, even in my own apartment and with Kero-chan, I feel so alone. It just feels so empty without 'nii-chan and 'tou-san…and then, compared to yours…don't you ever feel like that?" "Well…" Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. "I get that…sometimes…" "Ah…" Already, Sakura's attention had shifted to a small table of pictures. Syaoran's eyes widened as she went over to pick one up. "Li-kun, you still have this picture?" she asked. It was a picture of them when they were in Japan, in elementary school. They had shared the trophy for winning the race, and behind them were Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki. All of them were cheering, and Sakura and Syaoran were remarkably close for the fact that the camera person-Tomoyo-was too close. "Eeto*…" Syaoran said awkwardly, but was interrupted by Sakura. "I'm so happy you decided to keep this picture. I thought you would have thrown it out or lost it…" "N-no! You guys were the greatest friends I ever had. Why would I want to…?" She smiled, causing his voice to fade away and blush. That picture was one of his favorites because it reminded him of his friends, and… *her*. The house never seemed too lonely when he looked at those pictures, because her smiles seemed to fill the room with cheer, and her presence seemed to hover in the air like a warm hug. He knew that he wouldn't need the pictures anymore…if she was there… She clapped her hands, startling him out of his thoughts. She had a decisive glint in her eye, and he couldn't help with take a step back. "Do you have some kind of washcloth I can use?" "Aa…" In a daze, he stumbled to the kitchen and emerged with a gray washcloth. "What…?" The washcloth disappeared. He blinked at his hand before turning around to see Sakura scrubbing the tables with it. "What are you doing?" Sakura stopped. "I like to clean things," she started hesitantly. "And although you are really organized, it looks like you haven't dusted in years." Syaoran had the grace to blush as she continued to use the washcloth. "I'll help-" He started, stepping forward. She silenced him, touching a slender finger to his lips. "Daijobu*," she whispered. "Relax. You're always so serious. You can review the science books I found while you're waiting, if you want to do something." He obeyed her, but out of the corner of his eyes he would watch her move around the rooms with natural grace. Her movements were liquid smooth, and he laughed silently as she stuck out her tongue with concentration sometimes as she cleansed a particularly tough spot.She was so adorable, he thought, and wondered how anyone couldn't grow to like her. 

_I showed some friends of mine My favorite photograph You know the one of you and me from way back And when I told them all That you were not my guy They couldn't see it, couldn't understand why Everyone thinks it's so romantic They say we're two of a kind And the more that I think about it The more that I realize what I've been missing_

Sakura glanced up from her homework as the door to her room was flung open. Flushed with excitement, Chiharu stood panting in the doorway, spare keys in hand. "Ch…chiharu…chan…?" "Hah!" Chiharu shouted as her gaze landed on the table next to Sakura's bed. Darting forward, she snatched some things from the table and ran out. "Matte! Chiharu-chan!" The door slammed. "Mou*…what *was* she thinking…what did she take?" A soft gasp. Her gaze landed on the table. "Masaka…*" 

~Sakura smiled as she opened the door to her friends. "You're all here!" she exclaimed happily, eyes twinkling with mirth. "So glad you guys could make it!" Lan winked. "This is our bonding time, girls only!" "Come in, come in…I made some popcorn and I have some chips…" ----------- "Ne, Sakura, did you ever have a boyfriend?" Celia asked slyly. They were scattered on the bed and sleeping bags, along with various cushions. Kero-chan was trying his best to look like a doll, but twitched at this. "N...no, of course not!" Sakura stammered, blushing. "Not really, anyway. Why?" Not answering, Celia asked, "Do you have anybody you like? Or, *did* you?" Chiharu perked up at this. "Well," she said, smiling rather evilly, "there *was* somebody who was always there for her…" Four quizzical and curious faces stared back at her, Sakura included. Who was she talking…oh. Sakura immediately colored as she thought of him. He *was* always there for her, and as young as they were, he nearly gave up his life for her many times…how he had comforted her so many times when she was sad or hurt… "Li Syaoran-kun!" "Eh?!" "*Him?!*" Sakura's eyes widened. "You guys know him?" Anjera turned to her, eyes shining. "Of course! He's one of the *cutest* guys on the campus! But that's great! You guys *would* make a good couple! *And* we know you're one of the prettiest girls…*and* you're both single…can't believe you guys knew each other for so long and still aren't a couple…" In a flash, they were clustered around a small table by Sakura's bed. Chiharu started to point out pictures, while the rest practically squealed with delight. Sakura sat there with a blank look as Chiharu showed them a picture of Syaoran, to which Lan promptly said, "Oh! He's so adorable, even when he was little! He looks like he does now! Always glaring…kakkoii*…!" "Oi…*" Chiharu paused and turned to Sakura. "You *never* noticed, Sakura?" "? Noticed what?" Chiharu sighed and shook her head. Even in elementary school, it was thought that Syaoran and Sakura would grow up to become more than friends…but no, Sakura was as dense as usual. A pity, really. Such a brilliant girl… It was then Operation: S+S was created. Anjera snatched up a slightly worn out teddy bear. "Look! Aww, did he give this to you?" At Sakura's silent blush, she turned to Chiharu. "Did he?" Chiharu smiled. "Hai!" Immediately Celia, Lan, and Anjera swooned. "That's so *sweet*!" "Oh, look," Celia winked with a glint in her eye. "She keeps it next to her bed too. And all these pictures of them together are here too…I wonder why, hmm?" The others nodded in agreement, catching onto her drift. "No way!" Sakura stammered. "I just like to keep them there, where I can remember my friends from Japan! They're really special to me, you know!" More than you know, she thought, thinking about the times the Clow Card business had affected them all in some way or another… …Rika, who had been possessed by The Sword… …Chiharu, who had been caught by The Watery once… …Naoko, who had been Erased and saw The Illusion… …Tomoyo, who videotaped all her battles… …Yukito, who was Yue… …Touya, her older brother who had protected her thousands of times and had been tricked by The Mirror… She remembered how shocked and afraid she was when she found what the disaster would be. To forget all that had been involved with the Clow Card business, all whom she loved, was something she never expected, but was just as disastrous as the world being blown apart. Then there was Syaoran, who had always helped her even when he claimed that they were rivals… Her friends glanced at each other, then at Sakura, then back again as she stared off with a dreamy look in her eyes. They huddled together. "What do you think she's thinking about?" "Must be love," Celia declared confidently. The others nodded in agreement and the same evil-slash-matchmakingsmiles spread across their faces.~

--------------------------- The next day at the university, the door to a classroom slammed open, and the class was greeted with a furious Sakura. Fixing her friends with a death glare, she stalked in, ignoring the stares and whispers from other students. She thrust her hand out when she was in tolerable distance (a few feet away so they could have time to run if she lost her control), palm up, and growled, "Hand over." Chiharu, Lan, Celia, and Anjera laughed nervously, crowded around a desk. "Hand over what?" Lan asked, pasting an innocent smile on her face. Similar expressions leapt onto the others' faces. "You know what they are. Stop playing and hand it back. *Now.*" Innocent looks waved goodbye and packed its bags, leaving as quickly as it came, to be replaced with guilty ones. They moved away from the desk to show a photograph, still in its frames but with quite a few finger marks on it, and the teddy bear Syaoran had given to Sakura. The photograph was taken by Tomoyo again. It showed a younger Sakura hugging a blushing Syaoran and winking, taken after he had given her a gift for her birthday. Friends stood in the background, and whether they were cheering about the hug or for Sakura's birthday was hard to tell. Sakura snatched up the photo and teddy bear and put it into her bag carefully, blushing. "Chiharu-chan said-" Lan started before being jumped by Chiharu. "SHH!" Too late, Sakura had rounded on Chiharu. "Chiharu…" she growled. "Explain. Please. Now. WHAT were you doing in my room, and WHY you took the picture without even asking?!" Chiharu lowered her head meekly. "I wanted to show them this picture and teddy bear again…" Her voice grew smaller with each word until it was nearly a whisper with Sakura's glower. "And I knew you wouldn't want me to, because you know we would continue on about your relationship-" Sakura glared. "-I mean, friendship with Li-kun." Celia butted in happily, not fearing her wrath. "You guys ARE the best couple ever! Look, both of you were friends since fourth grade, you followed him here, and, to top it off, both of you are single! It's perfect!" "Who is?" With a gasp, all of them turned around. Sakura glanced away, blushing slightly. "Li-kun!" Stepping forward, he repeated, "Who is?" "Eheheh…" Anjera laughed unconvincingly, "what-who, do you mean?" "Who and Sakura are single, and what's perfect?" Was that jealousy they heard in his voice? Slight jealously did tint his voice, and he couldn't help but glare at some nearby males. There was a little sigh of relief that he hadn't heard the whole conversation, because Sakura was glancing at them urgently and shooting death threats that clearly stated, "If you tell him…if he heard…!" Barely above a whisper, she turned and said, "Ohayo*…Li-kun." Syaoran blinked and reddened simultaneously. "Oh! O…ohayo, Sakura-chan. I didn't see you…" Chiharu smiled, recording it. Silently, she held up a finger to her lips, and hid behind her friends to videotape. Oh, Tomoyo-chan would be *very* happy… "Ah, everybody's here!" Yamazaki said as he stepped up, smiling as usual. Everybody sweatdropped. "Yamazaki-kun…" Chiharu said sheepishly, hiding the videocamera. "Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "No, no, did you *see*?" "See *what*?" ---------------------------------------- A lot of students were gathered around a board outside the classroom as they stepped outside. "*See*?" Yamazaki said rather proudly, leading the disbelieving group. "I wasn't lying this time." "This time, huh?" Anjera muttered. Sakura laughed. "It was always like this, even in fourth grade." She smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu. "Ne?" Syaoran blushed slightly and Chiharu agreed, laughing. When Yamazaki laughed as well and started rant about something, she dragged him off in the direction of the board, muttering about showing her proof. "The theme of the day," Celia whispered to Lan and Anjera, "is blushing. Look at those two!" Indeed, Sakura and Syaoran were both the color of roses when they realized what they were doing and looked away. Then they heard Chiharu gasp, and Yamazaki repeating, "See? I told you! I'm not lying…and you wouldn't believe me, hah!…" They moved through the crowd, mumbling apologies, until they reached Chiharu, who was staring in a mixture of shock, excitement, and relief. "What's wrong, Chiharu-chan?" Chiharu nearly ripped a hole in the paper on the board; she was poking it so hard. "Look! Look! *Look!* Isn't this enough proof, Sakura?! If this isn't, I don't think there's hope for you…you're just too stubborn…" And Yamazaki pulled her away as she mumbled on. "Li-kun, you too!" She gave a weak smile and a wink before she was pulled away. Mystified, Sakura and Syaoran peered at the paper. On the top was "Votes For Best Couple On Campus" "Uh oh," Sakura muttered. And on the top of the list… …were… "Congratulations!" Celia cried, seizing their hands. Both Sakura and Syaoran were too shocked to move or resist. She let go of their hands, smiling, as they didn't move to separate their hands, too shocked…or was it relieved? Lan and Anjera were hugging each other happily, shouting, "We did it! Yes, yes!", oblivious to the student's stares. On the top of the list, written as number one with the most popular votes, were the words, "Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran.*" 

_(Chorus) All of this time, guess I must have been blind Not to see you and me we're picture perfect I should be yours, baby you should be mine Meant to be, can't you see We're picture perfect My heart keeps tellin' me Make up your mind about whatcha mean You've been holding back for too long You know it makes good sense Best of lovers are the best of friends I guess that we should have known all along_

"Anjera," Lan whispered worriedly. "I think we did something wrong." "What do you mean, something wrong?!" Anjera snapped, her eyes troubled. Ever since Sakura and Syaoran had seen the paper on the message board, they had been avoiding each other. Gazes were met and broken as both would turn away, faces crimson. The science project was finished but handed in separately, and when they did talk to each other, it was so polite that you would think that they were strangers. For all they knew, Sakura and Syaoran were on the opposite sides of the world. 

~Syaoran stopped abruptly as he heard a familiar laugh and he peeked out cautiously from behind a gap in the bookshelves. The laugh originated from an angel with deep emerald eyes. The sunlight gleamed on her auburn hair, making it glow, and her eyes sparkled as if they had stars hidden in their depths. Syaoran unconsciously held his breath as he stared at her, trying to burn her image into his mind. She was so beautiful… Abrubtly, Sakura stopped laughing. Her eyes widened, and she glanced up… …right where Syaoran was hiding. Leaf-green met a flash of amber, and then it disappeared. Sakura blinked and frowned. She was sure she had sensed him. No one else had his kind of aura and those deep amber eyes…She blinked again. What *was* she thinking? He was still there, she felt. She stood up. Celia glanced up at her silently, the question in her eyes, but received no answer as Sakura brushed past them silently. Syaoran let out his breath. Had she seen him? He hoped not. He wanted to see her, to talk to her, to hear her laugh again, but he was afraid of what others would think…moreover, what *she* would think. He didn't know how she felt around him. Did she have the same feelings as he did? He pictured her face, staring at him with sorrow and regret, and shuddered, trying to banish the image from his mind. No…she had always treated him like a friend. Nothing more. Suddenly he felt a flash of…something. Deja vu, maybe? As he was busy trying to figure out exactly what it was, Sakura rounded the corner. "Syaoran-kun!" Needless to say, he was startled. How had she known-well, duh, his mind interrupted. She saw you. But…she had said his name. Had…had she…? "Ne, Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here?" So his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Ignoring the voice that was screaming with joy inside him, he tried to glare but failed miserably at the sight of her inquisitive expression. "Nothing," he murmured, trying to avoid her eyes. He was afraid to look at her because she may recognize the longing betrayed within his eyes, so he didn't see how her eyes grew worried and concerned. He flinched involuntarily as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" "I told you! Nothing!" He snapped. Please forgive me, he added silently. He glanced at her eyes-the windows to her soul, some part of his mind recalled-and saw hurt. His heart ached. Sakura removed her hand like she had been burned. He never snapped at her, even when he was angry. Her resolve hardened. "Don't say that, Li-kun," Her voice sounded strangely harsher than usual. It seemed like she wasn't there, talking to him in such a voice, as if she was watching them talk from afar. She watched the stupid girl try to talk to him dully, as if that girl wasn't her but another person. Words spilled from her lips. "I know something's wrong. Don't lie to me. I want to help…" Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, vainly attempting to smooth it down. Again, she had seen him through like he was transparent. She didn't know it-not directly, anyway-but he was like putty in her hands. He hadn't missed her no-arguments tone of voice, nor the way she had changed his name back to Li-kun. "I don't want to talk about it," he almost snarled. Please, don't do this to me…he thought almost desperately. He was ready to break and flee from her, from all the feelings that she was causing him to feel. He had never been in such turmoil before, and this was being caused by *her*. He wanted her to leave, yet he didn't want her to go… Sakura's eyes stung with tears, brought back to her senses with a jolt of pain and regret. She couldn't sense exactly what he was feeling, but she knew that whatever he was feeling now, it would be best to leave him alone. In the state he was in now, she would never be able to get anything out of him. Turning her head, she whispered, "If that's what you really want…" Blinking away the hurt from her eyes, she turned and walked slowly back to the waiting table of her friends. He must really hurt, she thought, for him to treat me this way. He must be really embarrassed by that list. Oh, gods, what happens if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? At the bookshelf, Syaoran was having similar thoughts. He bit his lip hard and hardly noticed nor cared when he felt something salty drip onto his tongue. Blood. How could he treat her this way? She must think that he didn't want to see her or be her friend anymore. She was only concerned about him. What if…he gulped. What if she never wanted to see him again? That voice screamed at him to turn back and beg her for her forgiveness, but he shoved it down angrily. It was too late, the damage already done. The voice curled itself into a corner of his mind, sobbing. He glanced back longingly to where Sakura now sat and shook his head. It would be better if he avoided her for a while. He didn't want to hurt her again…and he had no idea as to what he would do to himself if he did. I'm sorry…he thought, and turned away. Yamazaki stared after his friend's retreating back and sighed. His friend was giving up. *Very* un-Syaoran-like. He gazed at the spot where they had been "sharing a tender moment," as Chiharu put it. Seems like it was a bit too tender on the delicate Sakura, he thought. Syaoran, you baka*. You should read her feelings more carefully. She's as fragile as those cherry blossoms… ------------------ Sakura turned the corner, then halted abruptly. Through her reflection in the window, she saw Syaoran eating a sundae by himself. She watched him wince at something as he put the spoon in his mouth and wondered why. With sad eyes, she watched as he continued to eat his ice cream. She remembered the times when they had shared their lunches together, chatting happily about this and that, going to the festival together in the yukata* she had made him…everything. She turned around silently, lost in her thoughts. I shouldn't be so extreme about this, she thought. I have Celia-chan, Lan-chan, Anjera-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki-kun. Why should I worry? Her steps faltered, and an unbidden tear trickled down her cheek. ~Why do I care about him so much…?~ Syaoran blinked as he felt that familiar flash of emotion spark through him. He recalled that he had felt it whenever Sakura was around…he pushed that thought away angrily, dismissing it. Wishful thinking was not going to get him anywhere. Again, he renewed the promise he had made the night before. He would not show any kind of feeling towards her, not even friendly affection. If…if he did…he swallowed, his throat suspiciously tight and dry. He wouldn't be able to control his expression if he kept *thinking* about the breath-taking girl with auburn hair and beautiful, greener-than-emerald eyes…with a groan, he smacked himself on the head and glanced down at his melted ice-cream. He slapped his money down on the table and left, ignoring the glances from the waitress and other customers. A black cloud hung about his head, his mood severely dampened. His lip stung from the cut, and he could tell that sleep wasn't going to come easily. …Likewise for Sakura. It would be until the faint rays of light streak across the sky when sleep would claim them both. Funny how emotions were so complex. Even better, how Fate was so careful in winding the two innocent strands of life together into an intricate pattern of blinding, soul-warming light…~ 

Sakura ate her lunch lifelessly as she was staring past her lunch at nothing. Her previously bright emerald eyes were dull now as she mulled over the way Syaoran had treated her, both in the past and present. How he had risked his life and his safety for her…but how he ignored her with such cool indifference now, so that even she and Yamazaki-kun couldn't penetrate the fort he had put up around himself… Just then, Chiharu ran up to them happily. Instantly, the friends-minus Sakura-knew that her smile was false, and she was actually worried like the rest of them. "Sakura-chan," she said, pasting a fake smile on her face, "Look!" She was waving two tickets in her face. Sakura looked up blankly, blinking. "Tickets!" Chiharu fairly shouted. She lowered her voice. "There's a dance this Friday here. It's great! Really nice, and it's being held by a school committee. And *you* are going to come!" "?" "I'll take that as a 'yes.' We are going to go shopping for some clothes to wear…ooh, I wonder what we can wear…don't worry, I'll pay for you, everything's set out, Lan and Anjera took care of it…" "Chiharu-chan…" "Nani?*" "Why…?" Chiharu gave a genuine smile and hugged her gently. "Because you're so gloomy. You need to cheer up! And this party will be the one to free you! A time for you to let go and have fun…forget whatever you're thinking about…or rather, *who* you're thinking about…" "Eh?" "Nothing! Nothing…" ----------------------- Two women were seen waiting outside the gym anxiously. The overhead light gave a silky glow to their soft hair, and their dresses shimmered. One was wearing a Chinese-style dress, made of ivory silk and embroidered with a branch of sakura blossoms on the side, with a slit that went up to mid-thigh. The other was also wearing the same type of dress in ebony silk with several red butterflies. "Chiharu-*chan*, *why* did we have to get a dress that goes this high?" "Sakura-chan, it just means that you're not used to wearing these kind of dresses…these are perfectly fine." A glare of disbelief. "Who's Yamazaki-kun bringing?" "Ehehe…I really don't know, Sakura-chan…" "ChiHAru-chan…" "So the sluts are here too," a cold voice drawled. Both turned to see a group of other women in revealing dresses. One, apparently the leader, was dressed in a sleek black-blue dress that hugged her body, and had black hair with dark blue highlights and dark brown eyes. They recognized her as Aisuno Kiri, one of the most popular girls at the university. She was cold with an attitude and a big ego, but was considered beautiful and well-sought after by many guys. Chiharu's eyes narrowed. "Sluts? Excuse me?" "Do you have a hearing problem?" Steam nearly puffed out of Chiharu's ears. Kiri was also one of the most detested people because of her attitude and ego, and that she was only popular because of her cold beauty and all her "drooling, mindless slaves," as Chiharu put it. "Anyway, you two nerds should get out of here. The real prize here tonight is mine." Sakura raised her eyebrow quizzically. Though Sakura was usually very friendly, even she couldn't last long against Kiri's coldness, which was far worse than Syaoran's when they had first met. Both Kiri and Sakura were beautiful and popular, but the similarities ended there. Sakura was kind, generous, friendly, and didn't crave popularity like Kiri did. She was most certainty *not* a nerd, and neither were her friends. "What prize?" Kiri gave a self satisfied smile. "You and your so-called boyfriend aren't together yet, so he's up for grabs. He'll be mine before the night is over. " Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together. "Li-kun? Prize?" Then it dawned on her, and something rose in her like a wave. Anger and even jealousy coursed through her body, and she growled, "Don't talk about Li-kun like he's a…a *prize* to win!" She spat out the word like it tasted bad. "Ara*…jealous now, are we?" Sakura glared daggers at her as Chiharu tugged on Sakura's arm in vain. "Sakura-chan…" Kiri's eyes widened as her eyes focused on something behind Sakura, and she muttered to her followers, "Come on." She slid into the gym without a backwards glance, and her followers gave them little glares and angry mutterings as they followed. "What was that all about?" Chiharu and Sakura turned around, surprised. "Yamazaki-kun!" "Are you all right?" Sakura spun around, and liquid pools of emerald met stormy amber. "Li-kun!" "Are you hurt? She didn't do anything to you, did she?" All politeness was dropped, and concern and slight worry filled his eyes. Sakura colored under his attention. "Iie*…daijobu*…" Eyes softened. "Good." They stood like that for a bit, both blushing, and Chiharu stopped the video camera and as she put it away in her purse, she thought, ~Now I know why Tomoyo-chan liked to videotape them so much! They are *so* sweet together!~ "Come on," she said reluctantly, unwilling to break the spell that had been woven around them. "We have to go in now…" They entered to see that the party was halfway over because they had been waiting and because of the brief argument. Streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons were either floating around, being hit around, or were tied to tables were snacks and drinks sat. There were extra tables with seats for five. "Swear It Again" by Westlife (wai! I love that song's lyrics! Sort of S+S, if you think that it's Syaoran singing it…O.o;;) was just starting, and the dance floor was starting to fill with couples. With a wink, Chiharu dragged Yamazaki off to dance, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura gave a shy smile and asked shyly, "Li-kun…do you want to…um…" She made a weak gesture toward the dance floor, adverting her gaze. Syaoran smiled. She was, really, just too cute to resist. "Hai." Sakura snapped her head back up, but not before noticing Kiri advancing like a wolf upon her prey. Flustered, she murmured, "Arigato!" and pulled him onto the dance floor urgently. Raising an eyebrow as they danced, he said, "No, thank *you.* I'm not the only one who noticed her, and personally," he lowered his voice, "I don't even want to be in the same *room* with her." Sakura laughed, her voice like crystal bells tinkling in the gentle wind. "I don't blame you." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. He smelled like…something similar to crisp air in autumn. She inhaled the scent deeply, feeling like she could remain in his warm hold forever. Kiri narrowed her eyes and fumed as Sakura and Syaoran stepped out onto the dance floor. She had known she was coming! Dragged him away from her…he was hers! Hers alone! No one, not even that…*Sakura*…would be able take him away. She watched zealously as Syaoran bent his head down to whisper in her ear, making her laugh. They looked even more like a loving couple as he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Kiri growled, jealous, and slipped into the shadows, mind whirling with ideas, each more crazier than the last. As the song ended, Chiharu and Yamazaki joined them. Chiharu had put the video camera to good use again, and she smiled innocently at Sakura. "Did you have fun?" Both Sakura and Syaoran colored, but they were both saved from answering when Anjera and Lan stepped up to a small stage. "Hey, minna*!" Lan said into a microphone. "Are you guys having fun?" There were scattered laughs and cheers of "yeah!" Anjera stepped up to the mic, smiling. "We're going to have a little contest today. It's just for fun, though, nothing really serious. The dance committee decided that we'll have 8 nominees: 4 guys, 4 girls, chosen from the audience to be voted on. The winning couple will be the one with the most votes, and they'll be named the Prince and Princess of the evening and granted a dance together! Just shout out the names of your nominees, and we'll them pull up!" There was a ripple of laughter through the crowd as girls started to fix their hair and check their dresses. Several held onto their dates, not wanting to be separated, and there was a mad scramble as both boys and girls rushed to the stage, screaming names. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes locked, and the same thought ran through their minds: ~I don't want to leave you…~ Kiri stepped up, smirking. "Well, Kinomoto Sakura-*san*," she said, tossing her hair. "Looks like he'll be mine tonight after all." Eyes burning, Sakura snapped in an unsure voice, "What makes you so sure?" Kiri stepped forward, ignoring Syaoran's frantic and subtle attempts to get away from her. "We *all* know that I'm *much* more popular than you are," she said, ignoring the fact that Sakura was just as popular as she was but Sakura wasn't too aware of it, and continued in a lower voice. "He *will* be mine." "Ano, I would *really* like it if you stopped talking about me like I'm not here," Syaoran grated. "I don't belong to no one. At least, not anybody you'd care about." He glanced down at Sakura, who stared back up at him, eyes glimmering with hope. "Li-kun…" Disgusted, Kiri flounced away to her admirers. Clearly, they all heard her say, "If any, and I mean *any* of you vote for that Sakura chick and not for *me*…" Everybody around them who had heard the exchange rolled their eyes and sweatdropped. Sakura leaned against Syaoran happily, and he put his arms around her. The rest of the world disappeared, and everything was all right… The world crashed back into reality as they were pulled apart by various people and pushed toward the stage. "What…?!" Shouts of "Sakura-chan! Sakura-san!" and "Syaoran-san! Syaoran-kun!" filled the air as they were rushed toward the stage. "Ah, Li-kun! Sakura-chan! Knew we'd see you here! C'mon, get up, you can use the stairs…" Lan winked at Sakura as Anjera directed them toward the stairs. She whispered, "Congratulations, Sakura! We saw the whole thing!" Faces afire, Sakura and Syaoran separated to go on opposite sides of the stage to line up in a V formation. The guys were on the left and the girls on the right, and both were turned slightly toward each other. "Sa, here are our contestants! Your name?" "Li Syaoran." Screams of delight came from the crowd, and he blushed in embarrassment. "Seems like you're really popular!" "…Aa…" Lan smiled and paused as she waited for Anjera to introduce the other girl, their friend… "Kinomoto Sakura desu. Yoroshiku* minna, Anjera-chan!" Immediately, cat calls came from the majority of the male population in the audience, and Sakura blinked and colored slightly with embarrassment. ~Wow…I never knew *this* many people knew me…I don't even know half of these people!~ Anjera smiled and whispered, "Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Lan moved on to the next guy. "And you are…?" "Aino Adam desu wa." He had blond hair with sky blue eyes, and he winked at the audience, causing several girls to swoon. Anjera smiled and turned pink; she had a crush on him. She turned to the next contestant, but froze. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Aisuno Kiri desu. Yoroshiku," she said, clearly not meaning it. She glared at Sakura beside her, who let out a feeble "hoe?" As their gaze met, a challenge was passed through Kiri's eyes. The prize was Syaoran's heart. Sakura, wisely, ignored it and turned away, to Kiri's frustration. "Yoroshiku, " Anjera frowned, noticing the challenge. Lan stepped up the next guy, who had long bangs dyed orange-blond with brown hair. Before she had a chance to open her mouth, the guy boomed, "YO, LAN! This is Jay ALL DA WAY! Let's par-TY, cuz we ALL know dat I'm da PARty Machine!" Several girls cheered and some guys made a strange whooping noise, throwing fists into the air. Lan glanced at the audience with a tint of fear, then turned desperately to Anjera while edging away from Jay. "O...kay…anyway, your name is?" "I'm, like, Brittany, okay? Right!" Anjera sweatdropped as several girls in the back cheered as most of the male population cringed. "Hi," Lan said to the next guy, hoping that he would be better than some of the previous contestants. "And what's your name?" "Kageno Kishi," a guy with black hair, sapphire eyes and glasses said. He beamed at Lan, who gave a tentative smile. Anjera took a deep breath and smiled at the last contestant, a girl with mousy brown hair and bright green eyes. She held up the microphone to the girl, and the girl squeaked, "Becky Dananza!" She looked terrified at the very words, but relaxed slightly as guys and girls alike started to encourage her, and she gave a tentative smile. Anjera smiled encouragingly, and turned to meet with Lan in the front of the stage. "Now," Lan announced to the expectant crowd. "Depending on your applause…" "…We'll choose the winner." Anjera finished. "Becky-chan!" Both of them said. There was applause, but not a lot. Becky looked dejected, but Anjera said, "Don't worry, Becky-chan! Here, everybody gets a prize. You get a free dinner for 2 at the nearby café! Have fun!" "Kishi-kun!" More applause. Slightly louder, but nothing much. He was awarded with 3 free passes to a museum. Even as students groaned at how *educational* the tickets were, Kishi smiled and thanked them with a genuine smile. "Brittany-chan!" Scattered applause, much less than even Becky's. Brittany received 2 passes to a nearby dancing club and squealed happily, making everyone wince. "Jay-kun!" Screams and hoots came from the crowd, but no applause. Lan muttered, "*Applause,* you idiots…I said 'applaud'…or do you not know what it means?" Jay was also awarded with passes to a dancing club and looked happy about it. "Kiri-chan!" Applause came from many followers and admirers, mostly from guys. The rest winced as to how anyone could like *her*. "Okay, Kiri-chan," Lan said, clearly unhappy about it. "You'll get, uh, this pack of discounts at Coconuts. Enough for a *very* good stereo system." She made a face. "Adam-kun!" Half of the female population clapped, and male dates groaned as their girlfriends cheered, but the applause wasn't as much as Kiri's. He took four tickets for a day at Six Flags. Smiling, he winked at Anjera, who blushed again and waved. "Syaoran-kun!" Applause thundered as all of the female population clapped. Several of Syaoran's friends clapped as well, and Syaoran blushed, but his gaze never left Sakura's. He was unaware of the gift certificate pressed into his hand of $150 for any store he wanted, nor the admiring and jealous calls that came from the spectators. If she didn't win, he would have to dance with Kiri. Sakura's eyes were filled with sadness, hope, and anxiety. She thought furiously, ~No matter what happens, I'll…I'll always like you, Li-kun. Nothing will change our friendship…~ As if he could read her mind, he smiled at her, and his eyes shone. Sakura melted. ~No matter what happens…~ Tension began to rise among the contestants and watchers alike. Most of the crowd thought that Syaoran and Sakura were a great couple, but because of Kiri's wrath and her adoring worshippers, it was a touchy subject to go against Kiri. It was oblivious that Syaoran would dance with either Sakura or Kiri. Which one? Lan took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. "Sakura-chan!" A roar of applause broke out from the male part of the audience with many girls, but was accompanied with "booo!" from Kiri's supporters. Kiri smiled, gloating as she glanced around the crowd. ~Mine, mine, mine!~ she crowed silently. Anjera took a deep breath as well, trying to keep herself from screaming with frustration. She turned desperately to Lan, who was clenching her fists. Lan nearly stomped off the stage and reappeared with two silver crowns. Sakura's eyes widened at this. Eyes darkened with determination and sadness, she turned to Syaoran. "Gomen nasai," she whispered. After handing a crown to Syaoran, Lan was in the midst of handing-*shoving* is more like it-the other crown to Kiri, when… "Iie." Lan spun around, relieved that he had interrupted. "Li-kun?" He stood there, holding the crown in his hands, the light making his eyes look even deeper. Finally, his mind was clear, and saw who his heart truly belonged to. He had never been more certain in his life. He looked up into Sakura's eyes, and even though he was speaking for everybody to hear, he never turned his eyes away from hers. "I'll never dance with anybody else for some stupid contest. For a girl who has a heart large enough to love the galaxy, a girl who would give up anything for her own friends, I would give my life for her. I love her more than life itself." A quick smile and a slow wink. "Watashi no hime*." He dropped the crown on the floor with a clang that echoed in the silent gym, hanging onto every word he said. Sakura's eyes swam with happy tears and she ran across the stage to throw herself into his arms. Speechless with happiness, she could only repeat, "Li-kun, Li-kun, Li-kun…!" Already their friendship was changing into something more…Sakura tasted this thoughtfully and smiled. She knew that something in her had been expecting this to happen…and yet, what truly happened was much more better than she had expected. ~The princess united with her prince,~ she thought giddily, and grimaced slightly at how corny that thought was. Syaoran, his head inches above hers, seemed to sense what she was thinking and laughed. "I can't believe you said that!" She whispered, both embarrassed and elated by the show of affection. "Oh, really? So you didn't care if I danced with that Kiri bitch?" Sakura was startled at his language. She looked up into his eyes to see fake hurt and genuine hatred toward Kiri, but slight…fear? Fear that she would reject him, that she didn't care? She laughed at the thought. "Don't worry," she whispered, but Syaoran heard her words like she had spoken right into his ear. "Of course I cared! I didn't think you were so eager to dance with her either, am I right? Liked me or not, you would've stopped it, ne?" Syaoran sighed, his face pink once more. Her words rang true. "But," he whispered slyly, sincerity threaded among his dark tones, "liked you or not, just to dance with you, to talk to you, to see you, would be worth more than a million dances with any other girl. Never forget that." The gym had erupted with applause, and girls were seen crying as they hugged their own boyfriends until they started to gasp for air. The other contestants were clapping, Anjera and Lan were hugging as Celia screamed herself hoarse with happiness, and Chiharu was nearly swooning at all the romance as Yamazaki hugged her from behind. She held up the video camera with triumph, laughing happily as she imagined of what Tomoyo would think and her expression. *That* was also worth taping. Then, Celia and people that she didn't know tackled her, shouting "I want a copy!" Poor Chiharu disappeared under the laughing pile-up of people as Yamazaki looked on with amusement. Kiri stood alone, shocked speechless on the stage. Fire burned in her eyes as she crumpled the crown into an indistinguishable piece of metal and grated her teeth. How could he…! She gave a furious scream and turned to leave the stage, the crowd creating a path for her to leave but ignoring her. *She* was the most popular person! *She* should've had Syaoran, but no, he chose *Sakura*! "I don't care!" She screamed at the crowd, ignoring strange glances and whispers. "He's not worth a dance with me! He doesn't even deserve to *look* at me!" A hand came down on her shoulder, and she spun around furiously. "What…" SPLASH The gym fell quiet suddenly as if a blanket of silence has been laid upon them. All sound had died a sudden, painful death. Everybody turned and jaws dropped. A high pitched scream of fury emitted from the figure who had formerly been the center of attention. Where a powerful, self-assured ice queen had stood, now remained a soaked, sticky, and enraged snob in a skimpy near-see-through dress. Slowly, everyone's eyes turned to the culprit. Kishi smiled. "Hi." Becky smiled with satisfaction, holding the empty punch bowl in her hands. She trembled as Kiri glared at her, but relaxed when Kishi placed a steadying arm around her. She drew up and lifted her head proudly as she glared back at Kiri. Slowly, scattered applause was heard, which grew into a roar. Becky glanced around, shocked, as people she didn't even know came up to congratulate her. She laughed and blushed, giving a little curtsy. Kishi winked, but said nothing more. Kiri glared at the people around her. Why were they clapping? They should be angry with her, angry that anyone would do this to her! For the first time in her life, embarrassment and uncertainty spread through her. Furious, she turned to Becky and screamed out curses that were lost in the crowd's noise. The crowd laughed at the girl with the sticky soaked dress and hair, and Kishi drew Becky into a protective embrace. Seeing that people were ignoring her, she screamed, "Fine! I can have my pick of *anyone* on the campus! You guys are just…just stupid geeks who don't deserve to eat off the floor I walk on!" She turned to look for her followers…and found herself alone. People cheered as she stormed out the door. 

_ Everyone thinks it's so romantic They say we're two of a kind And the more that I think about it The more that I realize what I've been missing_

Sakura and Syaoran sat outside on a bench, staring up at the stars. Music floated in from the gym behind them. "Ne, Li-kun…" "Hmm?" A warm arm encircle her to pull her closer. "Did…did you actually mean what you said…in the gym?" A quick smile. "You think I was lying?" Immediately, a blush stole upon her cheeks. "Iie! Demo…did you actually mean it when you said you loved me…in fourth grade? And now?" He tapped her on her nose. "Hai." A simple word of love hung in the air around them, needing not to be said and felt by both. Emerald pools reflected the starry sky and stared deep into amber eyes that drew her into their depths, telling each other more than what words could commute. 

_ (Chorus 2x) All of this time, guess I must have been blind Not to see you and me we're picture perfect I should be yours, baby you should be mine Meant to be, can't you see We're picture perfect_

Faces drew closer, and their lips met. Never would they be able to understand this simple act. Mere skin brushing against skin, nothing more. And yet…the feeling that coursed through them both, like flying. Warm and cold at once, and a sense of security and safety. Her lips were full and sweet, tasting like strawberries. His gentle kisses were deep and tasted like chocolate, burning, straight to her soul, hearts beating in unison… Words could not and never will be able to describe their first kiss. 

_ All of this time, guess I must have been blind Not to see you and me we're picture perfect I should be yours, baby you should be mine Meant to be, can't you see We're picture perfect_

They pulled away reluctantly, eyes shining. Sakura brushed a lock of hair away from Syaoran's eyes and smiled. "Aishiteru*, Syaoran." Syaoran's heart soared when he heard the words he had dreamed of her saying ever since he was young. Nuzzling into her hair-that smelled like the dew-kissed flowers she was named for, his hazy mind noted-he whispered, "Aishiteru…Sakura." 

_ I'll be yours, be mine We're picture perfect Forever picture perfect_ **~ * O w a r i * ~**

Japanese Words Matte- Wait Aa- Ah Sa- something like "alright, then" Arigato- Thank you -sensei- used as a suffix for teacher, can also be used as a single word "sensei" meaning "teacher" Ano- either "excuse me" or "well" Daijobu desu ka- Are you okay/all right Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne…Li-kun…" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaning…and is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji…0.0; Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne" Hai- Yes Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sure…I think it means "What is it" Gomen nasai- a slightly more respective form of "gomen" or "gomen ne," meaning "sorry" Demo- but Eeto- a word said when pausing to stop and think for a while…like let me see, well, er, etc. Daijobu- I'm okay/all right, or it's okay/all right Mou- something like "jeez." Masaka- Impossible, or something like "no way" Kakkoii- cool, but the full meaning is "attractive; good-looking; stylish; "cool" " Oi- hey Ohayo- Good morning Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran- Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinese…not that it really matters now. ^^ Baka- Stupid or idiot. I'm trying to use it in a more light sense here, because I think it's not exactly a good word…^^; Nani- what Yukata- Something like a kimono. In fact, I have trouble on naming these clothes: are they kimono or yukata? Anyway, it's a kind of informal summer kimono…at least, that's what the dictionary says… Ara- oh; used as a mild term of surprise Iie- no Minna- everybody or everyone Yoroshiku- Nice to meet you. Watashi no hime- I think it means something like "my princess." Correct me if I'm wrong! Aishiteru- I love you **Author's Notes:** Well? What did u think? Eheh…I think it was silly, on-the-spur-of-the-moment thinking and typing…but oh well. A little too sappy and corny in certain places…I think you know where. I've sent this to Piggy Ho Ho's, Ann's, Kittyhawk's, Illusions of the Clow, CCS: Cute n' Sweet, and Kix's. I know my stories suck. Please don't flame me stating the reasons *why* they suck if I've already stated them. I'm more critical of myself than anyone I know when it comes to fanfic writing…O.o; Of course, it's something that's TRUE, you know? I don't want any flames about how Syaoran and Sakura shouldn't be together or something (well, they ARE my favorite couple to-be, and I'm not a shounen-ai or shoujo-ai fan…) Also, Go to Piggy Ho Ho's site, then to the fanart section. Go to Guest art, and then look for a picture of a teenager Sakura, wearing a green sweater, by Eve#15. That's pretty much how she looks in this story. As for Syaoran, go to the S+S section, then to the Japanese CGs section. There's a CG somewhere of Eriol and Syaoran, and even though it's a high school version, it's good enough. As somebody said once, I think it was Suppi no Miko, "he is one little hottie. *drool*" ^^; I did it from memory, so I may've quoted it wrong, but you get the point, ne? He's so kute in that pic! And Sakura looks so *mature*! …I'm a crazy obsessed idiot… Also, if you notice the names of Sakura's friends, their last names are similar to the names of certain characters from Sailor Moon. Why? They actually mean something, and it's easier for me to use. ^^; Mizuno means "of water" and I just made Lan up (it's a real name, though). Although…it *does* sound like "blue" in Mandarin…anyway, ai means love, and -ko is usually a nickname for girls (information gotten from Ninx, a SM fanfic writer). So Celia's name should mean "Celia of love." She's a big romantic, so it sorta fits. Anjera Akarino should mean "Angela of Light," because Anjera is Japanese for Angela. Thanks to the dictionary for that! Aaron Aino means "Aaron of Love. " Hino, the name of a teacher that Sakura and Syaoran have, means "of fire," and Sakura mentioned that Hino-sensei hated lateness, so think what her reactions are to lateness and why Sakura doesn't want to be late. She has a fiery temper. ^^ And also, in case this confuses anyone, they go to some university in Hong Kong that speaks and uses Japanese. I'm confusing myself with it, because all this time I was wondering why the Li family and people spoke Japanese in Hong Kong, a Chinese town? O.o The anime and manga world is enough to boggle your mind…and then you have my fanfics…^^; Kageno Kishi is supposed to mean "Knight of Shadow."Aisuno Kiri's name was gotten from a Sailor Moon fanfic by Ninx, who is a GREAT author. Aisuno Kiri is supposed to mean "Ice Fog". If I'm wrong about what it means, well…^^; I thought it was fitting when I made up the character, but I needed something that meant Ice…and I couldn't tell whether Aisu or Kiri meant Ice…so I just used the name. Reason I didn't use Meiling? Well, I was going to use her…but then I realized she wasn't *that* evil. It would destroy her image, and even I don't hate her enough to distort her character like that. There's not much detail about these people because…*drumroll*…they're going to appear in "Dreams"! That's why I was *going* to use it as an interlude, but decided not to 'cause this is more of a songfic *and* a different story from "Dreams"…which, by the way, really sucks. Ugh…I think that first person style isn't my forte. Remind me to never write first person style stories again. Then, the little dance committee contest thing for the dance was partially taken from one of Alicia Blade SM fanfics. I asked her for permission. =) Wai~! Piggy Ho Ho put up my stories! Domo arigato! Ack…rereading the Prologue and Chapter 1 again, I decided it was WORSE than just lame. Ugh ugh ugh. I hope this one's better than it was…and I hope I'll write better than that! Seriously, though, you don't *deserve* to read that kind of crap…>( And also, now you probably see why I usually put this kind of things in the future. This kind of romance isn't fit for 11 year olds! Even though stretching out Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss to college is sorta extreme…but hey, it can happen…I think. ^^;; If you're wondering about what happened to Syaoran's "promise" to himself before, it had been banished from his mind and punted high into the crazy world where a certain insane author dwells…*koff* I wonder who? ^^; Also, there's a little extra meaning at the end, when they say each other's names without adding a -chan or a -kun at the end. When you say someone's name without an ending or suffix, it's usually used for more intimate relationships…^^ The "simple word of love" was, of course, aishiteru. Call me a sick sappy romantic, I don't care. =) And of COURSE Chiharu managed to record it. *evil grin from Chiharu and friends* Can you say "blackmail"? *grins* Kix e-mailed me back after I sent her the prologue to "Dreams"! And she COMPLIMENTED it! O.o! Wow…and I *still* think it's bad, but very happy that I received a praise about my first fanfic! -^^- This one is my first One Shot…does that count? ^^; I'm pretty proud of it. Even if it IS mushy and sappy and all-too sugary, compared to the beginning of "Dreams", it's pretty good. ^^; Thanks so much, Kix-san! I guess this story is mostly dictated to her, to show that Dreams SUCKED and that at least this piece is better than that. A little bit. I think. 0.0;; Only time can tell, I guess. Remember, e-mail, e-mail, E-MAIL! A writer is not complete without feedback! My mailbox is very lonely and empty…Hope you guys enjoyed this sappy/corny S+S fic. Please not too many flames, and if you want to criticize, please do it "constructively"! (I have no idea what I means, though…^^; Call it instinct.) Suggestions to improve my 'fics are most *definitely* welcome. My first one shot…I dunno, I still think I suck…;_; Oh well. Arigatou! --Angel Of Saturn Typed on: April 21, 2000 Finished on: April 22, 2000 P. S. If anyone wants to hear the song Picture Perfect, e-mail me! I have the mp3! =) *sigh* If anyone has seen the original version, the ANs were almost 4 pages. Ack. Someday…*gets that determined crazy look on face* someday, I WILL create a web page to put all my rants there! *insert manical laugh* AND all the Syaoran torturing I want! S+S Sappiness! *another manical laugh* Syaoran and Sakura in a cage: RUN! Run before she gets you too! Angel: Quiet, you. Do you want food tonight or not? (Above idea taken from one of Lianne and Amethyst's stories. HILARIOUS, they are! Seriously, that little one above was just a mild one compared to their stories…Hee! ANOTHER MUST READ FOR ALL SAILOR MOON FANS! And not SM fans, either. Special note to Shi Lin: I know you've probably read their stories already. Glad to meet a fellow CCS and SM fan! -^^- Also, that joke above was used without permission! O.o;; GOMEN! But so that you know that I didn't make it up myself…it *is* a little harsh, though. It's much more better with Lianne and Amethyst, being that Lianne is usually the one being picked on by Amethyst. They're still funny, though. Enough to make you fall off the chair…which is what happened to me once. Oops. ^^; That was when I was reading the Psychotic Adventures of Setsuna…hehe!) So finally, after revising this fic and changing formats here and there, it's done. I think. May 24th. *sigh* Ja… 


End file.
